In recent years, field emission devices have attracted much attention due to the advantages, such as low operating voltage, low power consumption, no deflection coil, no X-ray radiation, radiation resistance and magnetic interference resistance, etc. By exciting the luminescent material using field emission cathode ray, field emission light source of high luminance and good color rendering properties can be obtained, which can be applied to professional lighting, display, instructions, general lighting and other fields. Thus, it is meaningful for researches on field emission devices of excellent performances to prepare luminescent materials of great performances.
At present, commercial luminescent materials are mainly from such luminescent material of traditional cathode-ray tube and projection television kinescope as sulfide series, oxide series and oxysulfide series. For example, ZnS:Ag,Cl, SrGa2S4:Ce, SrGa2S4:Eu, Y2O2S:Eu, Y2SiO5:Ce, ZnGa2O4:Mn, Y2SiO5:Tb, Y3Al5O12:Tb and Y2O3:Eu, etc. Herein, sulfides have high luminance but less stability; oxides have good stability but worse luminance and conductivity than sulfides. Consequently, lots of researchers focus on investigating luminescent materials having good stability and high luminance. Efforts have been directed toward modifying such luminescent materials or developing new luminescent materials having great performances used in field emission devices.